Containers may be used for storage, shipping, and packaging of a variety of products. For example, intermediate bulk containers (IBC), drums, barrels, bottles, and/or other containers are designed for the transport and storage of bulk liquid and granulated substances such as chemicals, food ingredients, solvents, pharmaceuticals, hazardous materials, and/or a variety of other goods and products known in the art. Containers typically have one or more openings that allow access to the containers through which the container may be filled with the product, and/or through which the product may be dispensed from the container. During shipment and storage, these openings may be obstructed with a variety of closures such as, for example, caps, plugs, tops, valves, lids, and other closures. These closures provide many benefits for the container and the product being shipped and/or stored within the container such as, for example, preventing the product within the container from escaping, preventing materials from outside of the container from entering the container and contaminating the product, preventing spoilage, as well as other uses that would be apparent to one of skill in the art.
Conventional closures attempt to provide container security by including seals that, when broken, indicate whether the container has been opened, prior to, or subsequent to filling the container with the product. Due to the nature of some products being shipped in containers, seals may be important for tracking and determining whether the product within the container has been tampered with (e.g., lost, stolen, and/or contaminated). For example, high value liquids used in agrochemical industries may be stolen and/or replaced with counterfeit products, and products used in food industry may require integrity and/or traceability. Such conventional container security systems provide the ability to detect whether the container has been tampered with by visual inspection of the seal. However, these conventional container security systems are subject to circumvention. For example, the seal may be broken, the closure removed, the product in the container replaced, diluted, or stolen (e.g., during shipment), and the closure and seal then duplicated and replaced on the container such that the tampering with the product goes undetected.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved closure security system for containers.